We ARE
by bloodyraven16
Summary: this is a series of poems i thought up during a poetry assignment and each chapter is another peice to the poem. i don't own naruto. please review flame if you have to but please tell me someone is reading!
1. I am naruto

**I am Naruto**

I am enthusiastic and hidden

I wonder if I will ever be accepted

I hear the jeers

I see the hatred

I want love

I pretend happiness

I feel alone

I touch graffiti covered walls

I worry for my life

I cry in pain

I am enthusiastic and hidden

I understand I am a sacrifice

I say I will be Hokage

I dream of love

I try to hide the depression

I hope for better

I am enthusiastic and hidden


	2. I am sasuke

**I am Sasuke**

I am silent and thoughtful

I wonder if I am strong enough

I hear fan girls squeal

I see the death of my family

I want appreciation

I pretend to be perfect

I feel jealous

I touch my parents' tomb

I worry for my sanity

I cry in remembrance

I am silent and thoughtful

I understand weakness

I say I will kill my brother

I dream of vengeance

I try to prove myself

I hope he sees me

I am silent and thoughtful


	3. you are naruto

An: I do not own Naruto

**You are Naruto**

You are happy and carefree

You wonder witch ramen is for lunch

You hear laughter

You see fun and games

You touch chopsticks

You worry about nothing

You cry never

You are happy and carefree

You don't understand anything

You say 'I am your rival'

You dream of being Hokage

You try to ask girls out

You hope one day, they will say yes

You are happy and carefree

Thanks for reading tell me what you think. Ja ne


	4. you are sasuke

_An: I don't own Naruto _

**You are Sasuke**

You are arrogant and loved

You wonder who is going to hang off you today

You hear praise

You see adoring faces

You want for nothing

You pretend to hate every thing

You feel contempt

You touch the fruits of others labor

You worry when someone does not bow to you

You cry never

You are arrogant and loved

You do not understand pain

You say I am a dobe

You dream of killing someone

You try to act cool

You hope for power to kill the last of your family

You are arrogant and loved


	5. we are forever

_**This is the second to last poem in this sasunaru series hope all the readers' en joy and review! **_

_**We are forever**_

**We are together**

_**We are forever**_

**We wonder if we ever be accepted**

_**We wonder how long it will last**_

**We hear scorn**

_**We hear each others heart**_

**We see the true faces**

_**We see our love**_

**We want peace**

_**We want happiness**_

**We pretend it is a fling**

_**We pretend its no big deal**_

**We feel our passion**

_**We feel our love**_

**We touch each others body**

_**We touch the others heart**_

**We worry for each others mind**

_**We worry for each others heart**_

**We cry for us**

_**We cry for others**_

**We are together**

_**We are forever**_

**We understand that we aren't liked**

_**We do not understand why**_

**We say 'we don't care'**

_**We say 'I love you'**_

**We dream of each other**

_**We dream of our future**_

**We try to forget our trouble when together**

_**We try to gain acceptance**_

**We hope for change**

_**We hope for eternity**_

**We are together**

_**We are forever**_

_**Thanks for reading this one if any one can guess which speaker is which I give them a cyber kitty like this one**_

/\_/\

( 0 0 )


	6. we were never

This is the first version final part of the sasu/naru poems hope you enjoy

_**We were never**_

**We are never**

_We are separate_

**We wonder what could have happened**

_We wonder what should have happened_

**I hear everyday praise**

_I hear everyday regrets_

**I see nothing more than friends**

_I see nothing but sadness_

**I want to be clan head**

_I want you_

**I don't pretend to care**

_I pretend it doesn't hurt_

**I feel normal**

_I feel no more_

**I touch a desecrated tomb**

_I touched no hearts/one_

**I worry why**

_I worried for you_

**I cry now**

_I cried when you denied me_

**We were never**

_We are separate_

**I don't understand why I feel this way**

_I didn't understand your refusal_

**I say your a baka**

_I didn't say how much it hurt_

**I dream of you now**

_I dreamed of the possibliity_

**I try to forget you**

_I tried to gain your love_

**I hope you forgive me**

_I hoped it wouldn't be like this_

**We were never**

_We were separate_

this is actually a bit different than it was originally planned but still along the same lines next is the last part which is the not as sad one hope you get what happens here please review even a flame is okay


End file.
